All I Need Is You Right Here
by Mizz XO
Summary: When two thieves with dark past steal a little more than they should, and end up on the Straw Hat crew, what could possibly go wrong? Hmm, well the answer is quite, quite, QUITE a bit.
1. Chapter 1: A Small Little Town

**Wellllll, hello there! Welcome to my brand new One Piece story! And as in brand new, I mean I wrote this a few months ago but then got lazy, hahaha. Well, this is the first chapter and please if you would be a dear, let me know what you think of it! Enjoy! :) 3**

* * *

**In the Center of Town**

Sanji and Chopper walked down the main road in a rather small town carrying about 7 bags of groceries. Their first trip, Luffy could eat lots and lots and lots. Sanji was humming to himself watching the girls who walked down around and past them. The island and town may be small, but they did have a nice and large variety of beautiful woman.

A soft voice caught both of their attention, as it sang a soft song to the children in the center of the village. Sanji looked up and his eyes widened.

It was a gorgeous young lady, sitting on an edge of a fountain, in a flowing long purple dress. Her long dark brown hair framed her petite pale face and flowed around her as she turned her head to turn and look at more of the other little ones. She suddenly looked up and her eyes locked into his own. Her light green eyes staring deeply into his blue ones. She smiled slightly at him, and he could almost feel his heart beating out of his chest.

She looked back down and around at the children and Sanji stopped completely to watch and listen. Chopper nudged him trying to get him to start walking again but when he saw the state that he was in, he sighed and ignored the love struck man.

As he watched, she was aware of his intense stare. She darted her eyes up at him once and awhile, smiling wider and wider. She truly enjoyed attention.

After a few minutes of her singing, the children smiling and laughing, Sanji staring, and Chopper waiting, the young girl stood up and brushed off the little dirt remaining on her sparkly purple dress.

Her eyes darted back to Sanji, and she sweetly smiled once more. With a slight wave, she turned around and slightly skipped away from him, with the children laughing around her.

Even for a few minutes after she left, Sanji stood there. He was feeling something. Something that he had never felt before, even with all of his obsessions with the other beautiful ladies he had come across. His heart was beating out of his chest and he felt as if he was trapped under a spell.

After awhile, Chopper finally gave up and began to push the man along. Finally snapping out of it, Sanji picked up the bags he hadn't even known he had put down and silently walked back down the street to the ship.

Silently, Chopper looked back up to the cook, as they walked worried.

Sanji may have been moving but he still had a very distant look in his eyes.

**Of in the Outskirts**

Zoro and Luffy walked down a hidden path. Zoro slashed any of the vines that was in their path and Luffy skipped along with his signature smile and huge lunch bag.

"Adventuring, adventuring, adventuring!" Luffy sang looking around and then pointing at something off to their left. "Look at the bird, Zoro! It is so stupid it is hanging upside down!"

"Uh huh." Zoro replied his mind elsewhere. There was someone else here, a few branches cracked behind him. But he couldn't tell where the noises were coming from and it aggravated him.

He whipped around when the noise of the shaking of the trees suddenly neared. Someone dashed through the clearing he had created, a blur of black and red as they went, and quickly past him and Luffy.

"Wow!" Luffy laughed before continuing on his way. "Someone was in a hurry."

Zoro rolled his eyes, and listened again. That person was the only one he could hear and he began to question what exactly he was running from. The air smelled of bubble gum, he noticed, a strange fact that had only appeared after the figure breezed by. He cut another vine in front of him which revealed a gravel street.

"Aww." Luffy sighed, "We are back in town." He saw Sanji and Chopper walking by and shouted, "Sanji! Chopper!"

Both males looked up at their captain. Chopper happily bounded over, and Sanji slowly followed his hands deep in his pockets.

"Something wrong, Love Cook?" Zoro asked noting Sanji's attitude. Sanji justed looked at him and then away, not responding.

"He saw a pretty girl and then she left." Chopper commented, his own attitude rather chipper.

Zoro snorted and rolled his eyes. "That is what you get."

"Say something, Marmio?" Sanji hissed glaring at the other man, who just rolled his eyes again. He looked up at the sky, "She was gorgeous! And she smiled at me!" He wailed, causing Luffy to just smile.

"You likkkkeeeedddd her!" He teased his chief who just sighed.

* * *

**And thats a wrap! Well, what do you guys think? Yes, no? Interesting or boring? Either way let me knowwww! Chapter two should be up within the day! **

**Miss XO out, shipping somewhere else. Cheers! **


	2. Chapter 2: Star and Silver

**Well, did I not promise this would be right up as well! A little more on these mystery women! Enjoy! :) 3**

* * *

**Out in the forest **

The dark brown haired beautiful lady walked down a forest path, swinging her basket and softly singing a song to herself. She bent over and neatly picked one of the purple flowers putting it into her hair, matching the dress she was currently wearing.

"Well Lori, you look beautiful today." A cheerful voice competed from above her.

Elora Star smiled and looked up. "Why thank you, Rox. But then again when don't I?" She teased the girl who was neatly seated in a branch above her. Her best friend, Rocco Silver just smiled in response and dropped down.

The two girls created quite a contrast. Elora was much more elegant than her slightly smaller friend. Her waist length brown hair was perfectly straight while Rocco's curly red mob was tangled and going in every which direction. Elora downed a simple but beautiful purple dress while Rocco opted out for a tight black tanktop and then baggy black shorts.

"So, did you get any good targets today? Anyone rich I should know about?" Rocco asked as they started to walk down the path. She blew a bubble in her bubble gum and then popped it rather obnoxiously.

Elora sighed, "I have a few in mind but I'm not close enough to any of them."

"Tell me where they live and I'll break in. Easy enough. Of course, only if you are okay with me stealing your thunder, your fun, and their money. Sure they deserve it anyway. Stupid rich folk, always thinking they are so much better than the rest of us." Rocco humph and then reached into her the pockets of her baggy shorts and pulled out quite a few wallets and many assorted items of jewelry. "Either way, I got quite a hall."

Elora simply sighed again. "Rox, if you keep on stealing spontaneously people will begin to get suspicious and we will have to leave.

"No way in hell without my marvelous big hall!" Rocco exclaimed annoyed. They walked a few steps in silence before she slowly and softly asked, "Lori, what does 'spontaneously' mean?"

Elora looked down at her less educated friend. Throughout the two years they had known each other, Elora was constantly forgetting the differences in their educations. Elora herself was quite educated and a very avid reader, practiced in elegance and theories. Rocco was educated in the best ways to steal, lie, and sneak anywhere. In simple words so that Rocco would be able to understand; Elora was book smart and Rocco street smart. Which is one of the main reasons that the two of them worked together so well.

"Spontaneous" Elora replied sounding like she was sighting from a dictionary, which she was "It means coming or resulting from natural impulse or tendency." She proudly added, "It's an an adjective."

"Oh." Rocco laughed in agreement before frowning again. "Lori, what's an adjective."

Elora simply sighed and replied, "Forget about it."

"Okie dokie." Rocco sang as she skipped up to the building that was deep in the woods. It was a hotel, falling apart and quite off of the beaten path. Perfect for their useage.

"Good morning, Ms. Walker!" Rocco sang as she ran up the stairs towards their room. The aging women slowly looked up, but Rocco was already long gone.

"Good morning, Ma'am." Elora commented with a slight curtsy.

The old women just humphed and went back to her crossword puzzle. "Synonym for pure in describing a person. 9 letters ends in e and second letter is a o." She muttered to herself.

"Honorable." Elora replied with little thought as she continued to walk up the stairs.

She turned the corner to discover an open door and entered the room. Rocco was jumping up and down on her bed quite childish. Elora sighed and closed the door behind her.

Suddenly Rocco did a flip off the bed, landed on the floor and ran to the window.

"What?" Elora asked, slightly worried about this change of attitude.

"Marines." Rocco sighed and Elora moaned.

It was time to start running. Again.

* * *

**And that is a wrap for chapter two! Hope you guys liked it, but even if you hated it let me know, kay? Lots of love! **

**Miss XO is out, shipping somewhere else! Cheers! **


	3. Chapter 3: Ameeting the Crew

**Well Hello there! It has been so long! But, school is wrapping up and I don't want to study for finals! And being home sick helps…. Giggles. Either way hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Just so you guys know, this story starts and ends before the time skip, so while reading please keep that in mind. ENJOY! 3 **

The marines walked up the path looking for the two thieves whose names were still unknown. As their captain began to knock loudly on the door, and the old lady slowly made her way to the noise, none of the men noticed the two girls who slipped out of the upstairs window and then made their way silently through the trees.

"This is what happens when your steal spontaneously, Rocco!" Elora sighed.

"Spontaneous. What does that mean again?" Rocco asked with a teasing girl. "Come on, Lori, we got what we wanted. For the most part. Now show me where this big marvelous hall is."

Zoro walked through the dark town rubbing his head with frustration. With the only light being the dim streetlights, everything looked the same. Then again, everything looked the same even in the day. He was lost again.

Suddenly, someone ran into him, and Zoro instinctively caught the person who did before they fell over. The red haired girl looked up at him, she stood a few inches shorter than him, and smiled. "Thank ya mister, sorry mister." She started to dart off again, but Zoro once again caught her arm.

"Wait." He grumbled, annoyed he had to ask for help. But, he had been wandering around in circles for the last two hours. "Which way is to the docks?"

The girl giggled and pointed down the road to their right. "Straight down there mister." Before, Zoro could respond she was gone.

"Strange kid." He sighed but continued down the path she had pointed him down. Only to take a wrong turn and get lost again, of course.

Rocco jumped down beside Elora on the roof. "What took you so long?" Elora hissed at her friend, as they hid out of sight across the street from their target. "It doesn't take that long to find a ship to get us out of here does it?"

"There was a funny green haired man who was lost." Rocco giggled.

"And you wasted time why?"

"He's a member of the crew of the only ship that is leaving in the mor. Best way out is to make a few friends, you're the one who taught me that!" Rocco laughed, a little too loudly which caused Elora to have to cover her mouth to avoid drawing attention from those who were walking on the street below them. Rocco just smiled wider under her hand.

"Whatever." Elora sighed, smiling herself. "Lets get this done now, the sun is about to rise."

Rocco took a few steps back and then neatly jumped across the wide road in front of them, lightly landing on the roof of the house on the other side. Elora just rolled her eyes muttering "show off" as she took the long way around, slowly joining her impatient friend.

"Ready to go!" Nami shouted over the wind and the straw hat crew nodded in response.

"Oh! Marines!" Luffy laughed pointing to the mass of marines running towards them.

"Ah!" Chopper cried! "They are after us!"

"No." Robin calmly responded, "They are chasing after a pair of girls."

Elora was running down the dock, laughing. The Thousand Sunny was just setting off and she neatly jumped aboard. She smiled at the shocked crew as she straightened her hair and dress. "Sorry, for the interruption. My friend and I found ourselves in quite a conundrum and your fine vessel happen to be leaving. Hope it won't be much of a problem."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked simply, and Elora sweetly smiled.

"Elora."

Sanji's cigarette slowly hit the ground as he stood there in shock. Chopper nudged his leg. "Hey, hey, hey Sanji. Isn't that the pretty girl from yesterday." Sanji did not reply, he was too busy staring at the beautiful girl.

"Hahaha!" They all heard a chipper voice crackle. "You can't catch me!" They turned and saw Rocco still running from the marines with a huge smile on her face.

"Is she expecting to make that jump?" Franky asked, coming up from behind Elora. During their conversation, the Thousand Sunny had drifted quite a bit far from the dock. A normal human would not be able to make that jump no questions asked.

Then again. The straw hats were used to things not being normal. Hence why they were not freaking out about a complete stranger standing on their ship, or a group of marines charging at them.

"She'll make it." Elora replied confident. She then turned to Franky. "Excuse me for asking, but are you a robot."

"A cyborg." Came the proud response.

"Ah, I see."

Still laughing, Rocco jumped off of the dock, over the sea, and landed on the Thousand Sunny as if the jump she had made was no trouble at all. She turned back to the marines. "Better luck next time, gentleman!" She sang with a wave before turning to crew who was looking at her. "Ello! Names Rocco." She noticed Zoro off to the side, "Oh, you're the lost dude. Good to see you found your ship."

"I like you." Luffy declared. "Join my crew, both of you."

"Okay!" Rocco replied and they both beamed at each other.

"Rocco!" Elora cried. "You can't just agree to something like that."

Rocco turned to her with a confused look on her face. "But, Loriiiiii. They have a reindeer and a moving skeleton. What crew could we ever find as coolio as this!"

Elora sighed putting her head in her hands. "Coolio is not even a real word." She muttered. She should have known better than to let Rocco chose the ship.

**And that's a wrap! What did you guys think? Let me know, reviews/follows/favorites really do mean a lot to me! **

**Miss XO out, shipping somewhere else. Cheers! **


End file.
